One Boring Saturday
by Gum Gum11
Summary: Hinata is extremely bored one Saturday morning.


**Hello, hello all! Here's just a funny one-shot I wrote during Jury Duty. *About Hinata's Tears, I deleted that first chapter because I have plans for it in my new story. Don't worry! I'll be back soon enough :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"There, all done with chores. I wonder what time it is?"<p>

Hinata glances at her wrist watch and almost falls over. '10am. I'm getting faster and faster. But now, there's nothing more for me to do today.' Hinata said in a sigh.

Every Saturday morning Hinata would wake up early to get a head start on her house chores. This particular morning Hinata had been working so fast, she didn't realize it took her only 3 hours.

'I guess I can watch some tv until everyone else wakes up.' she thought walking over to the living room.

Hinata plopped down on the couch unceremoniously, and started flipping through the channels. "Geez, there is nothing on today! 1,000 channels and still nothing good to watch." she moaned looking through her tv guide.

"Maybe I should get online. Though, I doubt anyone would be on this early." Hinata said as she got up and started walking to her room. Hinata sat on her queen sized bed and pulled out her laptop from her dresser.

* * *

><p>Sunshine12 has logged on<p>

Hinata started scrolling down on her buddy list to find only a few people were up, most of them away.

Group: Besties (Girls)

_Blossom-Beauty status: Away (Catching up on my beauty sleep) _

_FlowerPower status: Away (Hopes there's a party tonight! WOOO!) _

_Carrot Top Babe status: Idle (I'm taking a break so don't wait up!)_

_Chestnuts08 status: Away (Brb, killing Kankuro !) _

_HeavenSent status: Offline (I wonder if my mom found the knives yet)_

Group: Besties (Guys)

_Butterfly-Man status: Offline (I just love these chips!) _

_Mr. Anderson status: Idle ( Enjoying yet another fight between my siblings)_

_DogFang status: Offline (Took Akumaru for a walk, Now I'm tired)_

_LotusFlower status: Idle (With a little hard work, anything is achievable!)_

_Faith01 status: Away (I'm not here, why? Because, I don't want to be.)_

_LazyDeer status: Offline (Updating statuses are a drag.)_

_Ramen-Luver status: Away (RAMEN WITH TEME! He's buying!)_

_ArtisticRoot status: Idle (Painting a portrait) _

_Misunderstood07 status: Away (I am NOT buying, Dobe) _

_Puppeteer05 status: Idle (Why am I always on the other end of Temari's rage?)_

Group: Family

_Whirlwind03 status: Away (A genius needs his rest too.)_

_FireworksCutie status: Online (Loving this feeling of no one bothering me! LOL)_

Hinata groaned loudly. 'Of course Hanabi is up and online this early. She's probably on her phone and won't come downstairs until 12pm.' Hinata shook her head in disapproval. She loved her little sister, but sometimes she needed help on things, like not being lazy.

"I don't want to talk to Hanabi, but there's no one else online." Hinata spoke scrolling up and down her buddy list. "Oh what's this?" she said as she stopped scrolling and opened a hidden group on her list. "I completely forgot." she laughed to herself.

Group: Debate Team

_Peacemaker06 status: Away (I wonder why do I have the friends I have?)_

PaperAngel status:Online (Origami wings)

"Yes! Someone to talk to!" Hinata excitedly said clapping her hands. She should have thought about her sooner. Konan was the only other girl she knew that would be up at this ungodly hour.

She was two years older then Hinata, their paths wouldn't have met before Hinata joined the debate team last year. Hinata was the only freshman ever to have been accept.

She was just that good.

That's where she met Konan and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. If there was one thing she learned from Itachi, it's that fan girls never change no matter the age.

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine12 wrote: <em>

**Hey Konan! What are you doing up at this horrible hour? Lol**

_PaperAngel is typing.._

Hello there, Hinata. I had received a phone call from an excited Deidara, who wanted me to attend his art show tomorrow. I told him to call me at a reasonable hour and hung up. But, unfortunately I couldn't go back to sleep. *sigh

_Sunshine12 is typing.._

**LOL what a way to wake up! I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure he was just excited to invite you ;)**

_PaperAngel is typing.._

Deidara was at the height of his foolishness. Why are you awake?

_Sunshine12 is typing.._

**You see, I wake up around 7am every Saturday to do my house chores. But I was done sooner then I expected so I have nothing better to do. If I go back to sleep, I'll wake up around 1pm and father will be upset. =(**

_PaperAngel is typing.._

I am also very sorry to hear that. I planned on staying in my room but, if something comes up I will not hesitate to message you.

_Sunshine12 is typing.._

**Thanks Konan I appreciate it :D**

_PaperAngel has signed off _

_Sunshine12 is Away (Thinking of my insanity which is highly at risk of being bored!)_

* * *

><p>Hinata decided she was going to make breakfast since she was so bored. So she conjured up some, scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, home fries, and toast. She laid the spread of food out on the dinning table and waited for the smells to reach upstairs to her family.<p>

She heard footsteps coming from her father's den and upstairs. "Ohyao, Otosan, Nii-San!" Hinata sang to her father and cousin. Hiashi Hyuga looked at his nephew with a raised eyebrow and Neji just shrugged.

They took their normal seats at the dinning table and waited for Hanabi to come down. "Oh my Kami what is that delicious smell!" Hanabi bowled practically running down the stairs.

She seated herself immediately which earned her a giggle from Hinata, a confused look from her father, and a head shake from her cousin.

"Hinata you went all out didn't you? What's the occasion?" Hanabi said reaching for the eggs.

"Nothing, just bored." Hinata deadpanned.

"Well, you should be bored more often Hinata!" Hanabi said stuffing her mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Hinata said starting to lighten up. They Hyuga's sat quietly for the rest of the meal with a few sounds made from chewing here and there.

Hinata was the first finished so she politely excused herself from the table. She walked into her room and saw a light flashing from under her pillow. She reached under it and found her phone and read what is said .

**One New Text Message**

From: Ino

Received: 11:46am

Good mornin' Hina! Watsup?

**Hinata's response:**

Hey Ino! I'm so bored it should be illegal.

**Ino's response:**

I know I saw your status. The one Saturday nothing is going on huh? Ironic. I would tell you to come with me shopping but it's a father daughter bull crap. But, shopping is always great. Maybe forehead is up to something? Ttyl luv ya Muahz*

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed and plopped on her bed. "What is wrong with the world this morning?" she asked to herself. "The one time I have enough time to actually do something and no one is available. Ironic indeed." she pouted to herself once more. I'll give Sakura a call anyway.<p>

"Hey Sakura! What are you up to?"

"Nope just sitting at home bored."

"Oh I would lov… oh what's that?

A mother daughter thing?"

"It's fine really.

No, she sent me a text earlier.

Right.

Okay bye."

* * *

><p>Hinata fell back on her bed feeling defeated. The only ones left were Karin, Tenten, and Temari. Judging by Temari's status earlier she's busy killing her brother, Tenten lost her knives so it has to be chaos at her house, and Karin was probably on guy patrol.<p>

She never hung out with a guy alone unless it was Neji or sometimes Lee. But they would always be waiting for Neji.

"So, I'm doomed for a bored existence on Saturday."

"Hinata? Ms. Doom and Gloom? I can't believe what I'm hearing." a voice snickered from her doorway. Hinata sat straight up recognizing the voice straight away.

"Ki-Kiba? What are you doing here?" she felt her face get warm.

"Neji let me in. I was coming over because I wanted to see if you wanted to do something today. Just my luck that you're bored out of your mind huh?" Kiba smirked at a still blushing Hinata.

"Wha-what did you have in mind?" she asked scooting over for him to sit. 'Why am I stuttering? I don't stutter! Why did he have to catch me off guard like that!" she mentally kicked herself for being that vulnerable.

"I was thinking a movie? Then maybe hit a club and meet up with everyone?" Kiba asked looking at Hinata from the corner of his eye. He knew she wasn't one to party, let alone a club. As her best guy friend he at least knew that much. He was pushing his luck and set himself up for rejection.

"Sure Kiba, that sounds like fun." Hinata said taking his hand in hers. For the first time Hinata has known Kiba, he blushed. It wasn't a blush that compared to hers but, it was still a blush.

She lightly chuckled at him and he glared at her. He soon regained some of his composure,

"Hinata you're saying that you'll really go with me this time! No excuses?"

"Yes Kiba, I'll really go with you."

"YAHOOO! Wait til I tell everyone that I have a date with Hinata!" Kiba yelled running out Hinata's bedroom door. Hinata sat up but not in time to catch Kiba.

She must have missed something, they were going on a date?

"A date with Kiba. So much for being bored. This should be interesting." Hinata smirked walking over to her closet to find something to wear to her _date. _

"Guess I won't be so bored after all."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? I know I did! Remember to r&amp;r and keep on the look out for my next story! Until next time! <strong>


End file.
